


Фиолетовое на желтом

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Tykki



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Intersex, Intersex Heinkel Wolfe, Masturbation, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Твой пол меньше волнует окружающих, когда они видят нестареющее изрезанное лицо и бинты."Бета - Шинигами
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Фиолетовое на желтом

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из интервью мангаки “Hellsing”, Коты Хирано: «Хайнкель — гермафродит»
> 
> Фиолетовый круг на жёлтом поле -это интерсекс-флаг.

Немецкие судебные дела одного определённого вида Хайнкель читает в дни, когда особенно не любит себя. Их не очень много — ещё бы, — но по каждому были жаркие дебаты; от чтения одних только протоколов закипает кровь. Родители, уверяющие, что их обманом заставили попрать права детей; выросшие дети, кричащие о том, что их лишили выбора.  
Хайнкель всегда интересно, что бы они сказали, если бы выбор всё-таки был.  
Ну то есть, они бы ему обрадовались?  
Может статься, что и да. Чужая душа — потёмки, а Хайнкель и в своей не разбирается. И даже не знает точно, что было бы, если бы это своё имя пришлось читать в одном из этих дел. Существуй определённость — было бы лучше? Было бы хуже, если бы акушеры не угадали? Да и возможно ли было угадать? Может быть, как раз повезло, что угадывать не стали.  
Дела, которые читает Хайнкель, посвящены принудительным операциям над интерсекс-детьми, нацеленными на придание этим детям признаки определённого пола. Разумеется, согласия ни младенцев, ни их родителей не спрашивали.  
Внутренний голос, похожий на голос Юмико, настаивает на слове «интерсекс». Настаивает, когда вообще не советует бросить эти судебные дела, вздыхая о том, что не надо, вот просто не надо. Хайнкель давно знает слово «гермафродит», но оно старательно выводится из медицинской речи, поскольку стигматизирует эту вариацию пола и иногда мешает людям получить врачебную помощь, не связанную напрямую с этим состоянием. Так, по крайней мере, говорит Википедия. Хайнкель много лет обращается только к докторам, прикреплённым к Искариотам, а те чего только ни видели; что было до этого — лучше просто не вспоминать.  
Если спросить (но не осталось тех, кто спрашивали), Хайнкель скажет: «Меня не принимали». И это может сказать практически любой Искариот. Подробности никто обычно не уточняет. По кому-то их становится видно и так, по кому-то разглядеть сложнее, но рано или поздно тоже всё становится понятно.  
Иногда Хайнкель носит платье. Сейчас — редко. В прежние времена, когда живы были Юми, Максвелл, отец Андерсон, это случалось чаще. Но не из-за них. Просто с нынешним лицом платье сочетается хуже.  
Утягивающая футболка и мужская одежда на размер-другой подходит к бинтам куда больше. И все смотрят на эти бинты, на изрезанное лицо под ними. Это отвлекает, и мало кто задумывается, что там под одеждой. Прекрасно. Хайнкель предпочитает, чтобы так и было. И перед кем-то другим, кроме врачей, раздеваться не планирует. Да и с врачами старается обходиться без этого.  
После страшной ночи в Лондоне Хайнкель не совсем человек. И это тоже хорошо: так ещё меньше вопросов. Меньше желания их задавать. Твой пол меньше волнует окружающих, когда они видят нестареющее изрезанное лицо и бинты.  
Хайнкель даже наедине с собой редко снимает с себя всю одежду. Но бывает, бывает. После чтения тех статей — иногда бывает.  
После чтения тех статей иногда приходит время сложить костюм и бельё аккуратной стопкой и встать перед зеркальной дверцей шкафа. Это, разумеется, происходит не в Ватикане, потому что в келье таких удобств не дождёшься. К тому же там слишком много внимательных глаз, чтобы этим заниматься.  
Хайнкель стоит перед зеркалом и изучает себя. Сначала взглядом, потом рукой. На шее едва выступает кадык. Из-за прохладного воздуха на полных грудях торчат соски. Ареолы крупные, это всегда смотрелось странновато. От пупка идёт тонкая пушистая дорожка, заканчивающаяся на лобке. Хайнкель всегда аккуратно стрижёт все волосы, что есть на теле; к счастью, кроме головы и лобка, их немного.  
Мягкий член лежит в гнезде волос. Согласно заключению врачей, размер — меньше среднего. Но отнюдь не микропенис и полностью функционален с сексуальной точки зрения. Это приятно знать, даже если Хайнкель не планирует устраивать похождения по борделям. Вот яички не развились полностью, вместо них то, что врачи называют «овотестис», Хайнкель таким не интересуется — бесполезная в обычной жизни информация.  
На этом этапе можно было бы ещё подумать, что тело просто не закончили оперировать.  
Но под членом располагаются несколько деформированные половые губы и влагалище. И клитор тоже полностью функционален.  
До сих пор любопытно окунать палец, тереть немного — и видеть в зеркале, как начинается эрекция. Хайнкель заворожённо смотрит на себя и жалеет, что так и не нашлось никого в жизни, чтобы поделиться этим зрелищем; но Тринадцатый отдел — место для отщепенцев, а не крепких супружеских пар. И даже Юми этого не видела, потому что Юмико бы это только смутило, а Юмиэ — не заинтересовало бы.  
Другой рукой Хайнкель обхватывает член и выбрасывает из головы мысли о покойной подруге, потому что сейчас не время и не место.  
Фантазии в такие моменты тоже не особенно нужны: отражения в зеркале достаточно. Хайнкель удовлетворяет себя, наблюдая за собой же, и не позволяет влаге выплеснуться дальше собственных рук, благо и той влаги немного, потому что овотестис.  
После этого остаётся только вымыть руки и одеться, и никаких следов произошедшего не остаётся. Очень самодостаточно. Вполне в духе Искариотов.  
Сердце только колотится немного быстрее, напоминая, что оно ещё есть, что оно не умерло той лондонской ночью.  
Но пройдёт пара минут, и оно успокоится.  
И Хайнкель снова сможет делать вид, что это не имеет значения.


End file.
